Bowazon
The Bowazon is an umbrella term used to describe a number of Amazon Builds that focus on the use of Bows and Bow and Crossbow Skills. In terms of Bowazons, there is much versatility in terms of specialization. There are many types of Bowazons that require far different variation in build, yet still go by the same name. Stat Point Distribution ::*Strength - (80 to 100) Only as much as equipment requires. ::*Dexterity - (130+) At least as much as equipment requires. Some Bowazons will add remaining points here for the damage modifier, armor, and attack rating. ::*Vitality - (50 to 100, or max) While strategies differ, most Bowazons have at least some vitality. A good balance point is 100 Vitality, which provides enough HP to survive a few hits, but does not take too much from Dexterity. PvP strategists may prefer to put all available points into Vitality for the increased HP. Another strategy uses equipment and charms to make up the difference in HP, so more points can be put into Dexterity. ::*Energy - (25 to 50) Energy is not a critical stat for most Bowazons as they can make use of Mana-leech and Mana-regeneration equipment very effectively. It is not recommended to add much, if any, to this stat. Skill Tree Common Skills :Almost all Bowazon builds will use these highly effective skills: Offensive Skills ::*Critical Strike - (1 to 5) Even a single point into this skill can drastically improve damage. ::*Penetrate - For multi-striking skills especially, this boost to Attack Rating is essential. ::*Pierce - Although not always maxed, Bowazons will usually put some points into Pierce and let equipment handle the rest. ::*Valkyrie - (1, 7, 13, or Max) While not always used, the Valkyrie makes for a powerful tank who will distract monsters so the Bowazon can spray them with arrows. Defensive Skills ::*Dodge - (1 to 12 points) Bowazons ideally attack from a good distance, so this skill should not be necessary, but it can protect the Bowazon from death during Strafe Lock. ::*Avoid - (1 to 7 points) Dodging projectiles is easy for a bowazon with high Improved Movement Speed or Slow Missiles. ::*Evade - (1 to 12 points) This skill can cause Evade Lock which can cause trouble, but is generally more helpful than harmful. Preferential Skills :These skills are debated as they are related to strategy and technique moreso than the above. ::*Multiple Shot - Good for PvP and multiple targets. Less damage than Strafe, but does not lock movement. ::*Strafe - Good for PvE and large groups of targets. Easy to use, harder to master. Works well with Improved Attack Speed (IAS) weapons. Higher damage than Multi-Shot, but causes "Strafe Lock" which prevents player movement until Strafe is complete. Less beneficial in smaller groups, or single opponents. ::*Guided Arrow - Great against single opponents, especially in PvP scenarios. Particular Skill Debates Multiple Shot vs. Strafe One of the biggest debates for a Bowazon-to-be is whether to choose the skill Multiple Shot or Strafe. Strafe certainly requires much less work on the player's part, and generally hits more enemies for more damage. However, Strafe also causes "strafe lock," that is the player is frozen until Strafe is done taking place. Strafe is also generally pointless against small numbers of opponents. Choosing between the two is a matter of taste. Cold Arrow and/or Fire Arrow Some, along with maxing Penetrate and an ability like Strafe or Multiple Shot, will also choose to max out abilities such as Freezing Arrow or Immolation Arrow in addition to their synergies. Although this certainly gives a Bowazon a certain edge in battle, this edge diminishes in mode when enemy immunities, and in the case of Cold Arrows, Cold Duration significantly decreases. Equipment Important Attributes :While different builds benefit from different types of gear, the following attributes are important to all builds: ::Improved Attack Speed ::Improved Movement Speed ::Life Steal ::Mana Steal ::Dexterity Particular Equipment :(to be added) Runewords ::*Stealth - Movement speed and mana regeration rate make this a useful Rune Word for low-level Bowazons. Strategy Fighting Immune to Physical monsters on Hell difficulty Magic Arrow ::Since ranged attack is also physical, no Strafe, Multiple Shot or Guided Arrow will work on these creatures. This might prove difficult for some players, but more experienced players will use Magic Arrow skill, since it's pure magic attack and it doesn't spend player's arrows. Trick is to find very strong weapon (usually a crossbow and combine it with Magic Arrow for a full effect. Recommended Reading AK404's Guide to the Bowazon